


Hamsters in Space

by killuatrash (Epic_F_Awesomesauce)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hamsters, M/M, Tumblr request, its kinda fake deep, so i don't know, this isn't really like a ship thing but it also sort of is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_F_Awesomesauce/pseuds/killuatrash
Summary: Could you write something short (or long ¯\_(ツ)_/¯) about the paladins finding an earthen hamster way out in space and decide to take it on board (while wondering how the heck it got out there)?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tumblr prompt. Thanks to the anon that sent it in.

“I want to name him Hamtaro,” said Lance. Everyone in the room groaned, even Allura and Coran, though there was no way they could have known what Lance was referring to.

They had found a hamster on a mostly deserted planet with an earth-like climate and decided to take it aboard. Well, Lance had decided to take it aboard. Keith, however, had not wanted to; he didn’t like rodents of any sort. Growing up in a small Texan town, the only good pets were the barn cats that kept rodents _out._

“Lance, if you call that hamster Hamtaro, I will leave the castle,” Pidge said without looking away from their computer. 

“He’s the same color as Hamtaro, though!” Lance insisted. He picked the hamster up, cradling it in both hands like it was something fragile and precious. “He’s all brown and white! And he’s got such little feet! He’s so cuuuuute!”

“Why would we name him something other than Hamtaro?” asked Hunk. “Hamtaro is a good name for a hamster, right?”

“The real question is, how the hell did the hamster get out here?” asked Shiro. “We only made it out here with high-tech spaceships and wormholes.”

“Hamsters have powers we don’t know about,” said Lance, his serious tone belying the soft look he still had on his face as he stroked the hamster’s furry little head. “Never underestimate a hamster.”

Keith couldn’t sleep.

He kept thinking about what Lance had said about hamsters. That they had powers humans didn’t know about. What did he mean by that? Did he _know_ what sort of powers hamsters had? Had he discovered them before? If he had, that meant that Keith should be able to discover them too; after all, he was part galra, and if humans could discover the secrets of hamsters, then he _definitely_ could.

He tried to pretend that this was just about showing up humans, rather than doing his best to show up Lance.

Instead of just letting it go like a normal person probably would, Keith got out of bed, pulled on his socks, then went on his way.

The hamster was being kept in the sort of rec room they’d set up, which was where the strange space version of a TV had been cobbled together so that Pidge could play their (mysteriously obtained) video games. Lance and Hunk, earlier that night (when people were actually awake) had put together a sort of cage for the hamster to live in while it was with them. (They kept saying “while it’s with us” like it was going to somehow leave someday. It was driving Keith wild.)

The hamster was in the cage when Keith got there, so he sat in front of the cage where it was situated on a small table. While sitting it was at perfect viewing height, and he simply watched the hamster move around the cage. It didn’t seem to be doing much besides burrowing into the weird grass-like plant they had taken from the same planet they’d found the hamster. It kept sniffing things, then drinking water, then eating something that looked a lot like dirt.

Keith wondered when he was actually going to learn anything from it.

***

Keith went back the next night too. Ever since he had realized he was part galra, he had stopped trying to pretend that he slept normal, human hours. He didn’t seem to need as much sleep as, say, Lance or Hunk did (Pidge slept hardly ever, though). He needed roughly five hours of sleep instead of Hunk’s eight or Lance’s ten or more, and most of his sleeping was done during the day. (Lance had caught him napping on the rec room couch too many times to count, and made sure to bring it up all the time to embarrass him.)

Nothing much had changed with the hamster overnight. Keith still stayed with it through the night. There was something sort of relaxing - almost comforting - about being alone in the rec room with only a tiny hamster for company. He felt strangely as if they were becoming friends.

***

The third night passed the same as the first, and the fourth the same as that. The fifth one was different in that, when Keith walked into the rec room, Lance was already there. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked.

“Hey,” said Lance, turning around to face him. “You’re back. I was just checking in on the little guy.”

“I,” Keith spluttered. “Back? I haven’t been here.”

“I hear you walking past my bedroom door every night, Keith.”

Keith winced. Lance’s bedroom was, like, right next to the rec room. It made sense.

“Why do you keep coming back?” Lance asked, ignoring Keith’s silence. “I mean, I understand wanting to check up on him, but you stay in here for hours, don’t you?”

“You said that hamsters know things,” said Keith.

“Oh. Well, yeah, I did.”

Keith hesitated, confused now. “Do they not know things?”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know. They must, or how would this hamster have gotten so far out in space?”

“The same way we did, maybe.”

Lance turned back to the hamster. “He’s a superhero?”

“He’s a hamster superhero.”

“Superhamster,” said Lance. And then, when Keith didn’t reply, “Sorry, that sounded funnier in my head.”

Keith cracked a smile, then moved to sit down next to Lance. They were both quiet as they watched the hamster do its little hamster thing. Lance shifted, and their knees bumped together. Keith made no move to shift away.

Maybe hamsters did have mysterious powers.


End file.
